The invention relates to a transmission gear, particularly for transverse mounting in an agricultural or contractor's vehicle.
An agricultural tractor with a transversely disposed main gear transmission gear of the above-mentioned kind is known from DE-AS No. 1285338. In that specification, the driving block unit is of conventional construction and the clutch housing and gearbox casing are fixedly secured by screws on one side to the flywheel housing or the engine crankcase and on the other side to the rear axle housing. In this known block unit method of vehicle construction, the gearbox block unit also assumes, in addition to the gearbox function proper, the load-carrying function of the vehicle chassis. The gearbox casing must have adequate torsional stiffness and load-carrying capacity. The transmission gear, which is formed as a drive block unit, suffers from a lack of compact construction since a main version with three sets of shafts and a bell-shaped clutch housing located on the engine side outside the first set of shafts is shown as the preferred constructional embodiment.
By contrast, it would be desirable to make available a longitudinally compact transmission gear for transverse mounting in an agricultural or contractor's vehicle having a partial or complete chassis frame. Preferably, such a transmission gear will also avoid the disadvantages of the block unit system of construction and will make available methods of production which are flexible in relation to various different customers' and model requirements.